Hotel Carlton
by RunawayVamp
Summary: Bella Swan works at Hotel Carlton, thanks to her boyfriend. Its one of the worlds most expensive hotels, so what happens when she meets a green eyed man and everything changes.
1. I'm Late

Hotel Carlton

**A/N: Okay, this is the first fanfiction I have written, so be nice and tell me what you think! :]**

**I own none of the characters, they are all owned by the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 1, I'm late

I woke up to a feeling of something licking me; I rolled over on my bed. The most comfy bed in the world I must say. I swatted the thing away that was licking me, only realising it was Jella, my cat.

"Oh, gross Jella. Go away; it's too early in the morning!" I said, while picking him up and putting him on the floor. I heard my phone vibrating and went to pick up my 'Nokia Phone' yeah yeah, I know what you're thinking, why hasn't she got a Blackberry? Like everyone else on the planet, well the thing is, I wouldn't call myself one of them people who would just get something because everyone else has it, let's just say I'm independent!

It was my boyfriend Ben on the phone. We had been together for almost a year know he was great. He had an amazing smile and a great personality. He even got me my first job at Hotel Carlton, see Ben is one of the richest guys in town, or I should say world? And his dad owns the hotel, which I must say is one of the most expensive hotels in town to, obviously. I loved working there it was a happy place to work, I worked at the reception checking people in and out. I made friends there including Jess, Mike, Angela and Eric and of course Ben worked there to.

"Bella babe, your late for work again ba—"

"Shoot, Ben I'm so sorry, I didn't hear my alarm."

"Don't worry I covered for you so get your sexy but down here as fast as you can."

I giggled down the phone; I loved it when he said things like that. "Will do, I will be there in like 30 minutes, promise!"

"Okay babe, Love you!"

"Love ya to, bye!"

I quickly rushed around my room, pulling my inform out of the draws. That was probably the one thing I hated about my job is that I had to wear a uniform, that consisted of me wearing a skirt and heals, for me. The clumsiest person alive, to wear heals! But I lived. I quickly washed up, brushed my teeth, got dressed and I was out the door saying a quick goodbye and giving Jella his food. I still had time to go to starbucks and get my everyday late. It woke me up and always led me to have another wonderful day at work, today I had a feeling something was going to change.

**So yeah, there**** you go! I hope you liked it? I know its short but I promise it will be longer next time.**

**Review? And yes I did use the name of Kristen Stewarts cat Jella for all you Kristen fans! :] or I should say Jella fans?**

**Thanks for reading, Hannah!**


	2. Wow

**Hotel Carlton**

**Hey again! :] Here is my new chapter, I hope you like it! And don't forget to review!**

**I wrote this chapter while listening to some Lady Antebellum, they are so good :D and just to let you know that I don't own any characters, Stephenie Meyer does!**

Chapter 2, Wow

Finally! I was at work, rushing through the doors, nearly tripping on the way in these stupid shoes! I heard Ben on the phone; he gave me a small wave. I started walking towards him to the reception area; I got behind the counter and waited for on coming guest to check in.

Hotel Carlton isn't really that busy, but most of the people who come here are just snobs, who think there all amazing because they have the money to come to hotel like this, but I would never leave Hotel Carlton, the pay was too good.

Realising there was a person waiting to check in; I put on my 'work voice.'

"Hello, welcome to Hotel Carlton. How can I help you?" looking up I see a man, say in his early thirties. He had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, wow. I was a bit taken back; he was lets day 'drool material.' I didn't even realise he was speaking, until he smirked at me.

"err, s-sorry. What did you say?" I said stuttering of course.

"I said may I have a room for 2 people and then another room for my son and daughter please."

"Yes, sure. Certainly Mr..."

"Cullen."

"Mr Cullen, and may I ask for the name of the people who will be staying with us." I said while getting the form that I had to fill out for the customers.

"Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen in one room and Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen in another, please."

"Thank you, and how long with you be staying with us at Hotel Carlton?"

"Quite a while actually, Esme is an interior designer and we have just moved here from Chicago, and she's doing up our house, so we figured we would have to stay in a hotel for awi-."

"And decided to come to one of the most expensive hotels!" I said before I could stop myself. "Ohh sorry, that wasn't ment to come out like that, anyway. How long would you be staying then Mr Cullen?"

I looked up to see Mr Cullen silently laughing, "Don't worry about it, let's just say our family have a lot of money and we will be staying here for a month, maybe longer."

"Okaaaaaay then. Your room number is 314 and 315 it is on the 6th floor and the elevators are over to the left." I said while pointing and putting my best friendly smile on. "I hope you have a nice stay at Hotel Carlton and if you need any help feel free to come down to the reception at anytime."

"Thank you.." He looked down to my name tag, and looked up meeting my eyes. "Bella." He walked off on his own. Hmm where was this Esme? Edward? Alice? Wired.

The rest of the day led on slowly no one else had checked in, I went for a nice lunch with Ben and had a relaxing walk on the beach that was nearby, holding hands. We got back to Hotel Carlton and I had a nice friendly chat with Angela. Next thing I knew the bell for the front desk went off and I said I would go.

I walked through the doors, to be stopped in my tracks by the most prettiest girl I had ever seen, she had short black spiky hair that gave her a 'cool look' she was wearing really nice clothes. Standing next to her was another woman maybe in her early thirties, like Carlisle. Ahhh so these must be Alice and Esme, so where is this Edward guy? I looked around while walking to the reception area where they were waiting. I see a young boy standing against the wall, I couldn't make out what his face looked like; he was bent down on his phone but I could tell he had golden locks of hair that was shining in the sun light. He looked tall, he was wearing jeans, a plain button up top, just enough to see a bit of his chest. Wow. Know that is what you call 'drool material' screw Carlisle. He looked up to meet my eyes and he had these piercing emerald eyes, fuck me now.

**So there you go, Chapter 2. Not sure whether to carry on this story on? I don't think it's that good. I might just do one shot stories? Tell me your views please and review this story! Do you think I should carry it on?**

**Thanks for reading anyways!**

**Hannah.**


	3. His Voice

**I thought I would be nice and do another chapter today because it's the weekend and I have nothing better to do and also because my chapters haven't been that long..I'm sorry.**

**So here is Chapter 3, ENJOY! And don't forget to ****REVIEW!**

**I don't own any characters, the amazingly talented Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Recap: **_He looked up to meet my eyes and he had these piercing emerald eyes, fuck me now._

Chapter 3, His Voice

I drew in a big breath, It's okay Bella I told myself. Just do your job. I walked to the reception desk as both Alice and Esme smiled at me and from the corner of my eye I see Edward walking over to.

"Hello, and welcome to Hotel Carlton. You would be Alice, Esme and... Edward I presume?" I said while meeting their eyes briefly.

"Oh yes darling that is us." Esme smiled at me sweetly, and Alice looked like she was slightly bouncing. I turned and looked at her.

"Erm, are you okay. Alice, right?" I said

"Yes, that's me Alice, it's nice to meet you Bella. I have a great feeling where going to be great friends." She said smiling brightly.

"Urm. Okay, nice to meet you to Alice."

"Sorry about her, she gets a little... mad sometimes, but I insure you she is perfectly normal." I turn round to hear his voice, it sounded like velvet also slightly husky. He had a slight smile playing on his lips.

I laughed nervously, "That's fine... You must be Edward?"

"Yeah, that's me" he says, eyes piercing into mine, making me blush.

"W-well, it's nice to meet you all. I hear that you will be staying with us for quite a while, Carlisle tells me?"

"Yes, he is right. Would you mind telling us the room numbers please?" Esme said politely.

"Yes, of course. Sorry to intrude." I laugh nervously. "Your room number is 314 and 315 it is on the 6th floor and the elevators are over to the left. " I said pointing to them. God do I get bored saying that over and over again.

"Thank you sweetie." Esme smiled and grabbed he suitcases, "say thank you kids!" she said in a stern voice but in a motherly way.

"Thanks Bella!" Alice practically shouted while giving me a quick awkward hug over a counter.

"Thank you, Bella. Hopefully we will be seeing a lot more of each other around here..." Edward said calmly, while walking away. I couldn't help but check out his ass in them jeans. Nice ass, would say 9\10, I felt eyes on me a turned round to be caught by Alice looking at me with a knowing smile.

"Fuck." I muttered under my breath and blushed, looking away. Hearing Alice's tinkling laugh fade away.

I didn't see any of the Cullen family for the rest of the day, I hoped maybe I would catch a glance at Edward again, but then I quickly reminded myself I had a boyfriend Ben. Who I had a date planned with him tonight at a fancy restaurant, Angela was coming round to my apartment to help me get ready, I was excited but I couldn't stop thinking of Edward and his piercing eyes.

"Hey Bella, I feel like I haven't seen you all day. I missed you." Ben said walking over to me and wrapping his arms round my waist and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ben we went to lunch a couple of hours ago." I giggled, Ben was so silly sometimes, but that was one reason why I loved him.

"Oh babe, yano that's not enough time for me. I wish I could be stuck to you like glue for the rest of my life."

"Hmmmmm, I'm not sure if I could put up with you stuck to me all my life." I said in a sarcastic voice, dragging out the 'all.' I turned round in his embrace and smiled up at him.

"Oh you think your funny do you?" He said dropping his hands to my but, giving it a little smack.

"HEY, and for the matter of fact I do think I'm very funny actually." I said walking out of his embrace, getting my coat and bag, Getting ready to leave.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I am going to get ready for our date tonight. Is that okay with you?"

"Mmm maybe it's not okay with me." He said coming closer.

"Well then, you will just have to deal with it. CYA!" I walked away before he could kiss me, I giggled and went to find Angela.

I found Angela cleaning one of the rooms, and sneakily crept up behind her.

"BOO." I said loudly.

"EPPPPPPPPPP." Angela squealed and turned round, her eyes wide. "BELLA! You scared the crap outta me, don't ever do that again." Angela moaned putting her hand on her chest, trying to calm down.

I laughed, "Oh Angie, I do love you. Come one let's get out of here, I need to start getting ready." I said to her.

"Okay, Okay, I'm coming hold on a sec. Just need to get my things."

"Okie dokie!"

15 minutes later, after saying goodbye to everyone me and Angela where in my beaten down red Chevy truck on the way to my apartment, we sang along the way to our favourite songs, and giggled at how terrible we sounded. Angela was such a great friend, but I had a feeling she was hiding something from me...

**Loved it, hate it?**

**I liked this chapter, don't know why? Tell me what you think!**

**This chapter reminded me of songs by One Republic, don't ask why!**

**So yeah, ****review ****and stuff...**

**Thanks for reading. This will probably be updated tomorrow or maybe later tonight, I might be nice again!**

**Hannah.**

**:]**

**Follow me on twitter KStewROBSTEN**


	4. Getting Ready & the Date

**So yeah, I'm so nice to you guys. Updating this story all the time! :P**

**But you guys HAVE to tell me what you think, pretty please with cherries on top? :] REVIEW! And I shall give you a cookie…**

**Haha so here you go chapter 4…**

**Recap: **_Angela was such a great friend, but I had a feeling she was hiding something from me..._

**I don't own any characters, the amazingly talented Stephenie Meyer does!**

Chapter 4, Getting Ready & the Date

Even though I had been with Ben for a while know, I still got a little nervous on our dates, especially the posh ones we went on, like tonight. Angela helped me pick out a dress; she picked a plain simple short black dress that hugged my body nicely and nice FLAT shoes.

"Oh Angie, I'm so nervous. Why am I so nervous!"

"Bella, chill. Everything is going to be fine, your just gonna have a normal night with Ben like you always do. No need to worry." She said, not meeting my eyes. She always did this when we started to talk about Ben, it was wired.

"Okay, thanks Angie. I wouldn't know what I would do with out you, you know that right?" I said trying to meet her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah totally." She said, finally looking up into my eyes, smiling slightly.

"Come on then. Come do my make up for me and my hair."

…

After a few hours I was ready, hair curled nicely, make up done simply. With the help of Angela, she was great at this kinda stuff. Know I was on my way to the restaurant in a posh taxi cab that Ben had sent for me. When I arrived, someone opened the door, realising it was Ben, my whole face lit up and I smiled.

"Hi." I said meeting his eyes.

"Bella, you look amazing, as always." He complemented me, kissing me lightly on the lips. "Shall we go in?"

"Sure."

Entering the restaurant doors we where met by a woman, she smiled politely at us.

"Hey there, welcome. A table for 2?"

"Yes please." Ben replied, putting his hand on my back and leading me, following the woman. He pulled out my chair, and I sat down a young looking boy then walked over to our table.

"Hello, I'm Seth and I will be your waiter for tonight." He said while looking at me for a bit to long for my liking. He passed us the menus and asked us what we would like to drink.

"I will have a glass of white wine please." I said, not meeting his wanting eyes,

"Certainly, and what would you like sir?"

"I will have a bottle of your best beer you have, please." After this 'Seth' guy left Me and Ben made small talk talking about work, he talked about his weekend out with his friends and I just nodded along. Seth came back with our drinks and asked us if we where ready to order our meal.

"Yeah, Urm… I will just have the chicken salad please."

"and I will have the steak and chips." I laughed silently, Ben always got steak and chips.

Once our meal came, we ate quickly. We where seated near the door so we could see when people entered and left. So it was a shock when I seen the Cullen family walk in, nearly spitting out my last bit of salad.

"Oh god.." I said looking down.

"What's up babe?" he said looking concerned.

"Oh nothing doesn't matter." I smiled at him.

Please don't walk this way, please don't walk this way I chanted in my head, but just my look they walked this way. Great.

"OH MY GOD. Hi Bella." I heard Alice shouting.

"Alice honey, turn it down a notch." That was Esme talking to her. I looked up.

"Oh hey guys didn't see you there." I lied.

They all laughed, I tried not looking at Edward, but I was unable to stop myself, I captured his eyes, and he done his sexy smirk at me that made my heart nearly jump out of my chest.

"It's nice to see you again Bella." Carlisle said. "And who it this…" He said looking at Ben.

"This is Ben, my boyfriend." I said, but not wanting to. I see from the corner of my eyes that Edwards smile dropped.

Shoot.

"Yeah, I'm Ben; it's nice to meet you." Ben said standing up shaking Carlisle's hand and smiling at the others.

Awkward.

"I hope you guys have a nice meal, we were just leaving." I said rushing to pick up my things, and shooting glances at Ben. He understood quickly that I didn't want to stay any longer.

"Yeah, sorry. We where just leaving, have a nice night know." He said waiting for me; I walked up to him as he grabbed my hand.

"Bye." I said, taking one look at Edward. He was looking at out joint hands. Before they could reply, we where already out the door.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I will love you!:D **

**ahh see it rhymes *claps***

**I hoped you liked it; I had to sneak a little bit of Edward in there at the end…**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Hannah.**


	5. Authors Note

_**Authors note**_:

_I would just like to inform you that I'm writing chapter 5 right know, and in the week I will be updating this story every day (except Tuesdays)… and twice a day on weekends._

_I'm also wanting to thank everyone who is reading and I wish for __**more reviews**__, tell me what you think? What I need to improve? (I know I need to make them longer..) Tell me what you love/hate about it I don't care, I'm strong! :D haha thanks people! _

Hannah.


	6. Night & Morning

**Hey dudes and dudets!**

**Thanks for reading this story; I honestly don't think it's that good.**

**Please would your review it? Tell me what you think about it? Love it, hate it. Its okay?**

**Thanks! :]**

**Recap: **"Bye." I said, taking one look at Edward. He was looking at out joint hands. Before they could reply, we where already out the door.

**I don't own any characters, the amazingly talented Stephenie Meyer does!**

Chapter 5, Night & Morning

After leaving the restaurant, I was bombarded with questions from Ben. I just simply told him they where people form the hotel, that looked a little obsessive.

"Okay babe, whatever you say." He didn't push me into anything.

We arrived back at my apartment and I asked Ben if he would like to come in, he accepted and we cuddled up on the couch for a while, watching a movie, small talking to each other once in a while. It felt kind of awkward, but I didn't say anything.

"Your hair and make-up looked nice tonight babe, did Angela help you do that?" he complemented me.

"Yup, as always. She great. Such a great friend." I said, turning to look at him.

"Y-yeah, I didn't see her much in work today. How is she.?" He asked, intrigued. That was a bit wired; he never asked about any of my friends, he was always the one doing the talking.

"Oh you know, she's fine. She's just broke up with James, he was a right jerk!" I said getting angrier, James was horrible to Angela, but she loved him. He would hit on me every time I was round at her place and Angela told me he always flirted with girls when they where out on dates. Complete dick. But after she told me about the break up she never spoke of him again, and I didn't push her into telling my any details.

"Oh right, poor Angela." He looked like he was really concerned for her.

"Yeah, anyways. I'm getting sleepy I'm gonna go to bed…" I said hinting for him to go.

"Okay, I will leave. Tonight was good Bells, I wonder where we can go next time…love you." He said bending down to kiss me.

"Love you to, bye!" I said kissing him back and stopping, walking him to the door.

"Bye."

"Bye.." I let out a breath as I closed the door.

An hour later, I was lying on my bed. Trying to get to sleep, but failing. I heard my phone go off at the side of my bed, I picked it up, and it told me I had a message from Angela.

_Hey, how was the date? ;] –A_

_It went okay.. – B_

_Hmm… no funky business then? ;D – A_, Oh Angela, always made me laugh… I've only had sex with Ben a couple of times, it wasn't that great, but oh well.

_Nope, no funky business. I don't want to have 'funky busines's again for a while after what happened last time thank you very much! – B_

_Hhahaha, Oh yeah. I remember :'] Ahh, I love you Bella! –A_

_Love you to Ang. :] - B_

_So I will see you in work tomorrow, HONEY NINJA FUNKY CHICKEN BEE! Don't be late xxxxxx – A_

_Hhahahahah :'] okay Ang, see you tomorrow! HONEY NINJA FUNKY CHICKEN BEE! Xoxo –B_

The next morning I actually woke up before my alarm clock, and yes I was very proud of myself! I got dressed slowly and actually took time in my appearance, today, hopefully I will be seeing Edward again… ahh Edward. Just thinking about his eyes, body, HAIR made my heart beat. On my way to work I got my regular late at starbucks, YUM! This is was I looked forward every morning, but know I have Edward to be looking forward to, oh and Ben…

**Sorry it's a bit short, but I just came home from school. :/**

**So yeah I hoped you liked this chapter, I didn't really. There was no Edward! :0**

**But REVIEW and there will definitely be some Edward tomorrow or Wednesday..**

**THANKS FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D**

**Hannah.**

**PS don't ask me about the whole HONEY NINJA FUNKY CHICKEN BEE! Its just a thing I do with one of my friends and I though I would add it in…**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Seeing Him Again

**Hellooooooooo! :]**

**I would really love it if more of you guys would ****REVIEW****!**

**But anyways… Here is the next chapter.**

**My aim is to actually write 1,000 words or more so let's see if I do it! :D**

**Recap: **_On my way to work I got my regular late at starbucks, YUM! This is was I looked forward every morning, but know I have Edward to be looking forward to, oh and Ben…_

**I own none of the characters, they are all owned by the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 6, Seeing him again

As soon as I walked into work I see Angela at the reception desk talking to Alice. Great. Here we go.

"Oh, there she is now." I head Angela say, I tried to get a warning look to her from behind Alice's back, but it was to late.

"BELLAAAAAAAAA!" Alice practically screamed at me and hugged me. "I'm so glad you're here, I was just talking to Angela, she's cool. We should all totally have a girly night one night!"

"Urm, Hi Alice, and yeah…sure. Whatever." I smiled slightly at her "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"YES! You just reminded me, Edward moaned all night at how he needed another pillow, would you mind sending one up?" my heart sped up a little bit at the sound of Edwards name.

"Yeah sure, that's what where here to do." I said writing it down on a note of paper.

"Great, well then. Me and my family will be down later. Byes!" She said bouncing of.

"Well isn't she a bundle of joy." Angela giggled, I laughed along to. "Oh yeah, Ben was looking for you before... but I'm not sure where he is know."

"Okay thanks for telling me, I shall go find him.." I said reluctantly. I wanted to see Edward. Walking away, head bent down in my phone texting Ben to ask him where he was. I bumped into something or someone. "Ooops, sorry." I said looking up, my mouth dropped as I realised it was Edward.

"Urm.." I coughed, "Hi Edward, how are you?" Oh my god, I think he got hotter over night.

"Hello Bella, I'm perfectly fine thank you very much. You?" he said smiling, putting his ands in his pockets, noticing he had nice hands, long fingers…and he smiled that sexy smirk that made me blush.

"Yeah, I'm great…" I said looking into his eyes, he staring straight back at me as if he could see into my soul.

"Hey Bella, I've been looking for you!" fuck, not know Ben. Why at this moment. Tearing my eyes away from Edwards I turned round to look at Ben.

"Hi Ben, yeah I've been looking for you to. I was just about to text you." I said holding up my phone, taking a quick glance at Edward who was standing there awkwardly. "Ben, this is Edward. Remember from last night?"

"Oh yeah, Nice to meet you Edward." Ben said smiling and putting his hand out to shake. Ben wasn't the jealous kind, he is very polite.

"Hello, and yeah, you to." Edward said, very seriously and turned to leave, before I could consider my actions I had my hand already on his arm.

"Edward, don't go.." Edward turned round quickly, looking back and forth between me and Ben.

"I am sure you would like to spend you time with your, boyfriend. I might see you later? Goodbye Bella, Ben." Edward said coolly, holding my eyes for a slightly longer time and walked away.

"Wow, what's his problem?" Ben laughed and put his hand around my waist, kissing me on the cheek. Turning slightly to look where Edward strode away, I see him look back and frown at Bens arm around my waist, I tried to give him an apology with my face, but he didn't even look back up at me.

The rest of the work day went quite slow, at around 1pm I see Carlisle and Esme walking in the lobby on there where out.

"Going anywhere nice?" I ask them as they come closer.

"Oh no dear, just going on a little walk along the beach." Esme answered.

"Very nice, have fun." I smile politely at them wondering where Alice and Edward where.

Today I was finishing work early to go to the food shops to get some food in for my apartments. I was in my own little world and didn't see Alice standing in front of me.

"Hi Bella."

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"The sky silly." She laughed, I joined in. I always did love that little joke. Hearing a velvety laugh coming from behind her I take a look realising it was Edward. He walked over and stood next to Alice.

"Bella." He said, nodding.

"Hey." I said, not meeting his eyes.

"So Bella, I was wondering would you like to come to the local bar around here with my friends? I heard your finishing work early from Angela so you can't say no." she demanded, I will get Angela back at this!

"Urm sure, why not. What time?…"

"Lets say Edward and I will pick you up at around 6. Is that okay?" she smiled

"Yeah that's fine, cant wait." I said the last part with slight sarcasm.

"Great, I already know your address and Angela also already gave me your number. So I will see you tonight. And don't wear anything to dressy.." She said, like I actually have any dress stuff in the first place. "Bye." She waved walking off, Edward walking behind her, not even saying goodbye. Thinking about it, it might actually be good for me to make new friends; I am a bit of a loner…but of course I had Angela and the other girls that worked here but I wouldn't call them my friends, I don't even think we have been out together since last year. Oh well. I texted Ben, telling him that I was going out tonight and that I will see him tomorrow.

**BAM! And there you have it, took me a while to write this chapter! And I also met my aim of 1.000 words. I am so proud of myself! And I really do hope you ****review!**** PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP REVIEW!**

**Thanks people, for reading and stuff!**

**Hannah.**


	8. Meeting The Gang

**Hey people! Sorry it's a bit late today, I had to stay behind at school. :/**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE NICE REVIEWS, IT MADE ME HAPPY! :D but doesn't mean you should stop reviewing! :D **

**So here is chapter 7…**

**I own none of the characters, they are all owned by the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recap: **I _texted Ben, telling him that I was going out tonight and that I will see him tomorrow._

Chapter 7, Meeting The Gang

When I got home I immediately got into the shower, while in the shower I thought about Edwards's attitude today, but I couldn't blame him. I would have acted the exact same way if I had seen him with his girlfriend.. Ooo I wonder if he had one, I would have to squeeze that one out of Alice.

Stepping out the shower, nearly slipping on the wet floor I went to my wardrobe to decide what to wear; I picked out my super tight skinny jeans and a nice top and black cardigan. That will do, maybe this will get the attention of Edward.

Not realising the time when I heard a beep of car from outside, I hurried getting my bag and putting on my black high top converse and walking out the door, locking it on my way out. I turned round to see Alice hanging out the window of a silver Volvo waving, it made me laugh.

"Hey Bella, come on. Get in the car" she squealed as I walked up to the car "You look great, loving the jeans." She said winking.

"Hey Alice, Edward. Thanks, there my favourite pear of jeans." I said glancing at Edward, whose eyes darted from my jeans back up to my face as he slightly blush as I caught him looking, he looked away quickly. I got into the back of the car, that's when I heard the music Clair de lune. "I love this song." I said closing my eyes concentrating on the tune.

"Yeah its great, you have good taste." I head Edward say from the driver's seat, my eyes shot open as I met his eyes trough the mirror, he smirking slightly.

"Well. Um… thanks?" I laughed nervously.

"That's enough about music, I'm so excited for you to meet Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet!" she said, as I moved my eyes away from Edwards just before I see him roll his eyes.

"And these people are..?" I asked

"Jasper is my boyfriend, Emmet is Edwards's best friend and Rosalie is my best friend! Oh and they are also a couple, Emmet and Rosalie" she clapped. Wow this girl was to energetic.

"Great, cant wait to meet them to.." I said, looking out the window. "How long untill we get there." I said wondering where the hell we where going in the first place.

"Its just round the corner know, nearly there." Edward said, not taking his eyes off the road.

He was right in the next 5 minutes we where there, standing outside I see a girl around mine and Alice's age with long flowing blonde hair, and an amazing figure. She was beautiful, standing next to her was a big guy, with brown cute curly hair, he had his arm around the blonde one. And on the other side of the blonde girl was a man with blonde hair, his hair also like Edwards in a messy way. With a slam of the door Alice was out the car, running up to the blonde dude, holding open her arms giving him a massive jump on him hug. So this must be Jasper and the girl is Rosalie, and then the big guy is Emmet.

"Are you going to get out of the car or are you just going to sit there all day?" I heard Edward ask, not realising that he was holding open my door and he had that sexy smirk on his face.

"Sorry, I'm in a world of my own." I said stepping out of the car.

"As I can see..." he said laughing slightly.

"Bella, get your ass over her and meet the gang." Alice shouted, I started walking over to them, Edward walking beside me, his hand lightly brushed against mine sending that electric shock right up my arm, I looked up to Edward seeing if he had felt it to, his eyes where beaming down at mine with such death, it made my heart beat that faster than it ever as before.

This is going to be a long night…

**Sorry it's a bit short, I couldn't really be bothered writing because I have literally just got back from school… and I'm tired.**

**So yeah, I hoped you liked this chapter; it had a lot of Edward ;) (yay)**

**So yeah please ****review**** and shiz… THANKS!**

**Hannah.**

**PS Next chapter will be up on Saturday morning… **


	9. Night Out

Yoyoyo, surprised to see me? Thought you would be! :P

I thought, because I am sitting here doing nothing at all, I will write another chapter and be nice! :D but you HAVE to review! ;D

And HAPPY FRIDAY, FRIDAY PEOPLE! (If you haven't seen Rebecca Blacks video to Friday, and pissed yourself then I advise you watch it on mute.)

Hope you have a nice weekend and enjoy this chapter…

Recap: _I looked up to Edward seeing if he had felt it to, his eyes where beaming down at mine with such death, it made my heart beat that faster than it ever as before. __This is going to be a long night…_

**I own none of the characters, they are all owned by the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 8, Night Out

Beaming at me Alice introduced me to Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. They all seemed really nice and everyone of them, including Alice and Edward, of course where so good looking. And here I was just trailing behind, all boring with my long brown, slightly curly hair and boring brown eyes, life is great. *sarcasm*

"You okay Bella." I hear Edward asked, knocking me out of my world of my own. Just hearing my name Bella come of his lips, Bellllllllllllllllla… just made my heart pump faster.

"Yeah Im fine thanks. Are we going in or what?" I asked, only realising it was only me and Edward standing outside the bar, he looked concerned.

"Are you sure? I can take you home if you want?"

"Nono, ofcourse I want to go in there. I'm hoping to have a good night tonight and I am aiming high to do so.." I said walking past him and opening the door. Seeing Alice and her friends sitting at a table in the back, in the corner. Edward walked in behind me and lightly put his hand on my back that made me jump but I just carried on walking liking the feeling of his hand on my back. Arriving at the table I notice Rosalie looking at Edwards hand on my back, or I should say waist know. He had moved it around to my waist while walking the short distance.

"You to and item I see then?" Rosalie asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Edward immediately dropped his hand. I laughed a nervouse laugh, realising that Edward hadn't said anything, leaving it all to me.

"No, where not an item. I have a boyfriend." I said, looking down at my feet.

"Oh I see…Well then, I will go get the first round of drinks in then shall I." she said standing up, changing the subject. "What would you like Bella."

"I will just have a beer thanks." I said

"Nice choice." Edward and Rosalie both said at the same time, they laughed.

"And everyone else? The usual?" she asked, every one else nodded.

I sat down on one of the only two chairs available and Edward sat next to me, our thighs touching making me shiver.

"So are you gonna' sing some karaoke then.?" Edward had bent over and was whispering in my ear over the loud music that was playing.

"Oh no never, only if I am drunk enough I might..." I said laughing lightly. Leaning over to whisper back into his ear, are faces where so close. And my lips had accidentally brush against his ear and I see him shiver.

Rosalie was back with the drinks, placing them on the table with a loud bang making me jump, everyone laughed.

"Sorry." She said.

After all of us finishing our beers in the matter of 10 minutes, Jasper was the next one up to buy the next round. Soon enough we had all bought a round of drinks and we where all slightly drunk. Alice and Jasper where both in the back having a little make out session while Emmet and Rosalie went on the karaoke singing I'm a Barbie Girl. I found it rather hilarious watching Emmet singing that but Rosalie sang perfectly and actually fit in well with the whole Barbie thing. Edward still sat next to me, our chairs had somehow got closer and his arm was slung round the back of my chair.

"Are you having fun?" Edward asked, his lips brushing against my cheek rather than my ear. I giggled as it tickled.

"Yeah its been an amazing night, everyone of them is so cool." I said turning to face him. Our faces where so close again, I could feel his breath on my face. I breathed it in as I automaticly leaned in and he did to.

"BELLA!" I head Alice practically running over and ruining the moment, I huffed out loud and heard Edward laugh beside me. Alice grabbed my hand pulling my of my chair.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I asked

"Come the bathroom witih me." She said smiling, I see Rosalie heading towards us.

"Whats wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing, where all just gonna go the bathroom. Yano like all girls do." Alice giggles as we all walked off over to the toilets.

"Any reason why you pulled me in here, I don't even need to pee." I asked

"I was saving you from doing something you where going to regret in the morning." Alice said, looking a bit flustered.

"By doing what exactly?"

"Kissing Edward while you have a boyfriend, Ben!" she squealed. "As much as I would love to see you and Edward together. You can't cheat on Ben. Bella, it's not good. I know what it feels like." She explained to me, looking a bit sad.

"Okay Alice, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. In the matter of fact I will go home know to make sure nothing happens again. And I'm feeling a little sick anyways."

"Are you sure?" Rosalie asked.

"Yup, I will call a taxi know.." I said pulling my phone out. "How are you guys getting home, Edward drove here right?" I asked concerned, Edward couldn't drive after he had been drinking.

"Oh we will just get a taxi and pick the car up tomorrow." Alice replied.

"Okay then." I said, dialling the number for the taxi.

Saying a quick goodbye to the others, but noticing Edward was no where to be seen. Disappointed I walked out the door, the cold air hitting me in the face; I waited for my taxi in the cold.

"Looking a bit cold there Bella." I jumped in shock seeing Edward leaning against the wall. Had he been there all this time? I noticed he was smoking, wow look at them fingers wrapped around that cigarette. Snap out of it Bella, think of Ben.

"Yeah its bloody freezing.." I said shivering.

"Going so early?"

"Yeah, Um. Feeling a bit sick.." I replied walking closer to him.

"Here, have my jacket. You look so cold." He said taking his coat of handing it over to me.

"Thanks." I said putting it on, oh man. It smelt like him, I sniffed it. Ahhh… I heard Edward laugh and I blushed. "What?... you smell so good." I said the last bit quietly hoping he didn't hear, but he obviously did. Next minute I now he is bent over laughing, wow he looked even more beautiful, his bright smile and perfect teeth.

"Thank you then." He said. "Looks like your taxi is here." Edward said pointing just after hearing it beep.

"Yeah, thanks for your coat." I said shuffling out of it.

"Nono, you can keep it.." Edward said placing his hands on my shoulders, putting the coat back on. "I will see you soon Bella, Goodnight." He bent down, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks Edward, yeah. Goodnight to you to." I said feeling a bit dizzy of the kiss he had just given me. I walked away giving him a small wave and stepping into the taxi.

**WOW, I wrote more words! :0 my fingers just kept typing today…**

**I hoped you liked this chapter, I did it was funky monkey if I do say so myself, mwahha! :D so yeah please ****REVIEW****! Tell me how you felt about Bella and Edward nearly kissing! :0**

**Byebye! Thanks for reading.**

**Hannah.**


	10. Problems

**Hey peoples, I hope you are all having a good weekend, or had a good weekend! :]**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was staying over at a friend's house.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, their cool. Thanks.**

**Enjoy this chapter…**

**I own none of these characters Stephenie Meyer does. (no shit.)**

**Recap: **_"Thanks Edward, yeah. Goodnight to you to." I said feeling a bit dizzy of the kiss he had just given me. I walked away giving him a small wave and stepping into the taxi._

Chapter 9, Problems

Arriving back at my apartment I was met at the door my Jella (cat) meowing, I picked him up, he purred. Oh how much I loved this cat! I though back to when Edward kissed me on the check about half an hour ago and how he allowed me to keep his coat that smelt so good.

I got ready for bed, falling to sleep thinking about Edward.

The next morning I awoke out of my first ever dream about Edward, he was sitting on my rocking chair in the far corner of my room and he was sitting there smiling, stroking Jella while watching me sleep. I jumped up out of bed turning of the alarm clock that was giving me a head ace.

I arrived at work a bit earlier than usual, Jessica waved to me from the reception area as I went in the back, seeing Ben on the phone. I overheard part of his conversation.

"I know,I know. I need to tell her soon—," … "Yes, I don't think she will mind, she might be happy for us." …. "I know you feel bad but.. it will all be over soon." … "Okay, bye," he said hanging up the phone. I wondered who he was talking to, and was he talking about me? 'Might be happy for us' what was going on? I think we need to have a little talk, I pretended that I didn't hear anything, to see if he would say anything. I walked away to make sure he wouldn't have noticed me listening in; I walked in as if I had just arrived.

"Hey Ben." I smiled, he jumped and turned around,

"Oh hey Bells, didn't see you their he said walking closer." He said kissing my on the cheek.

"Yeah I just came in right then…anyways... I'm gonna help Jessica out at the reception." I said walking away.

"Okay see you later." Was he cheating on me? that made my heart sink. Even though I felt like I was cheating on him with Edward but it wasn't like me an Edward are sleeping together or anythings.. Oh I wish.

"Well hello there Bella..." I heard Edwards velvety voice knocking my out of my day dream yet again as I was leaning on my hand staring out into nothing, he made me jump.

"Hey Edward." I sad confidently, I was proud of myself.

"Alice would like me to ask you if you would like to go out for a meal with me, herself, Carlisle and Esme?" he said with pleading eyes. How could I resist? It was like he was begging me down on his knees and he was looking up at me.

"Sure, why not ey?" I said smiling up at him.

"Good, we will pick you up at around… 6 again, is that okay?" he asked, his long fingers making a slight touch against mine as if he needed to touch me just one little bit.

"Yes, can't wait." I said in a breathy tone. Looking deeply into his eyes.

"Okay then, Bye Bella." He said, winking and walking off. Oh this man is seriously going to be the death of me…

**Sorry its short dudes. I hoped you liked it? Please REVIEW! :D**

**And I just had to get a little bit of Edward in the end their.. bwahah!**

**So yeah, thanks for reading and REVIEW! :D**

**Hannah.**


	11. He Lied

Hey, so because the site had been 'down' not letting me update, I thought I would write another chapter and also because I am on my holidays so I have enough free time!

So yeah.. I hope you like this next chapter!

Thanks for reading everyone and reviewing :]

Recap: _"Alice would like me to ask you if you would like to go out for a meal with me, herself, Carlisle and Esme?" he said with pleading eyes. How could I resist? It was like he was begging me down on his knees and he was looking up at me._

"_Sure, why not ey?" I said smiling up at him._

"_Good, we will pick you up at around… 6 again, is that okay?"_

I don't own any of the characters.

Chapter 10: He Lied

Today was the meal with Edward and the rest of his family, Alice had called me and asked me if I would like any help getting ready, I agreed but. Wrong choice, she was a fashion freak.

When she came over she had over 5 bags in her hands, shocked, I just stared at her as she pushed herself in my apartment.

"Right, I have three dresses for you to try on then I have shorts or a skirt? You can pick, and then I brought you some new shoes…" she said going into my room rushing around setting all the clothes on my bed. I just about understood what she said.

"Well Hi to you to Alice.." I said, laughing quietly.

"Threes no time for hellos and laughing Bella, I'm already late, I'm sorry." She said not even looking up from the clothes. "Where is your make-up?" she asked, I pointed in the direction of my make-up bag.

"Alice its not even 4…"

"2 hours, 2 hours? Is all I have to get you looking absolutely fabulous.." she said franticly.

"Alice, chill where only going for a meal, right?" I said, getting a bit nervous, we where just going for a meal weren't we?

"What, Edward didn't tell you?" she said, looking up.

"Tell me what Alice!"

"Where not going for a meal, where going to a 'special meal' for Carlisle's work, all his work clients and people are gonna be there, it will be fun. That's why I need to get started now sit and I really think you should wear the dress. It's more for this kind of occasion, but you can keep the other stuff if you want." She said pulling me into the chair and she started doing my hair and make-up. While I sat there, shocked. Edward had lied to me? Why did they want me to go?

"And why Alice did you want me to go..?" I asked

"I didn't ask you to go, Edward did remember? Silly Bella." She laughed while curling my hair.

"So you didn't ask Edward to ask me to come?"

"Nope."

"So…"

"I'm going with my boyfriend, Jasper remember, from the bar?"

I nodded, so is she saying I'm going with Edward? Like as in a date?

"B-but… I have a boyfriend Ben, I cant go with Edward.." I said

"Don't worry Bella your just going as his.. friend." She said smiling at me at the mirror. "Don't be so shocked it's gonna be fun, you will have a blast."

So I was going to a 'special meal' with Edwards's family, as his 'friend' and I am going to be wearing a dress and he probably in a suit and there's going to be loads of people there, and Alice is gonna make me wear heals, and I'm going to die of shame when I trip over, because I know I am going to trip.

..

**Short chapter, I know. **

**I don't know if I want to carry on with this story, it's boring and I can't write any long chapters…**

**So tell me what you think.. thanks! :]**

**Review,**

**Hannah.**


	12. Embarrassing Times

**Hello readers! :]**

**It's like 9pm and had an urge to write another chapter, I would have written earlier but its Mothers day over here in England and I was busy. But I'm just sitting here in my room so I thought I would write a chapter, it's only going to be really short though. But its Edward & Bella ;]**

**I got some feedback from the message I sent out to you about maybe not carrying on this story, but I thought, fuck it. I will just continue to write even if it is a load of poop! :P**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter... thanks for all the reviews, keep doing it. It makes me happy when I see I have a new review! THANKS!**

**Recap:** _So I was going to a 'special meal' with Edwards's family, as his 'friend' and I am going to be wearing a dress and he probably in a suit and there's going to be loads of people there, and Alice is gonna make me wear heals, and I'm going to die of shame when I trip over, because I know I am going to trip._

_**I don't own any of these characters, as your obviously know:]**_

_**And I just wanna say, while writing this chapter I listened to Rhianna ft Drake – What's my name. Don't judge me, I don't really listen to that kinda music but yunoo… :P**_

Chapter 11, Embarrassing Times

After Alice had done my make-up and hair and I had picked out of the two dresses which one I was going to wear, I went for the grey short dress with the black cardigan and black heals, that just by slipping them on, they were already hurting me. Alice was also wearing a dress like mine but hers was red, which matched her hair perfectly.

My door bell rang just after Alice had left 5 minutes ago. And standing there was Edward in his black suit looking handsome as ever his hair the same unruly mess on the top of his head, sex hair. How I would just like to grab it and pull him down and have the best make out session ever with them lips, oh and what them fingers could do to me. What the fuck Bella? Ben remember Ben and know look your just standing in your door way gawking at Edward while you have this big fantasy about all the things he could do to you and your still standing there like a complete idiot, snap out of it.

"Urm." I coughed. "H-h-i Edward." Oh very cool, Hi Edward is that all you could say? "Step in for a sec?" I said gesturing for him to enter.

"Good evening Bella, don't you look ho-…very nice." He said stepping into my apartment while looking around. Was he just about to say that I looked hot? Hmmm…

"Why thank you, and don't you look… dashing." I giggled. Giggled really? Like a little school girl, great. He met my eyes, smiling that panty dropping smile. Ben, think Ben. Thinking of Ben, I needed to text him later, make sure he is okay.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, one sec. Let me get my purse." I turned around, heading to my bed room where my purse was located; I turned my head back slightly to see Edward checking out my ass. I gave it a little wriggle, his head shot up to met my gaze and I lifted my eye brows. He blushed again and looked away. But then obvious me, being Bella I bashed myself against my draws. How embarrassing! Fuck that hurt.

"Are you okay?" I here Edward shout with a hint of amusement.

"I'm fine. I will just have a bruise their tomorrow." I said rubbing my hip.

"Okay.." I heard Edward answer back hesitantly.

I quickly grabbed my purse and walked back out to Edward, suddenly remembering that he had lied to me about this whole thing but I thought I would us leave it. Maybe I will have fun tonight? With all of Carlisle's clients and of course Alice, Jasper and Edward will be their to…

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! :D**

**Please review, tell me what you think! Thanks! 3**

**Hannah.**

..


	13. Car Journey

**Hey! :D **

**Here is my next chapter, hope you enjoy. Please review! Thanks.**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

**Recap: **_I quickly grabbed my purse and walked back out to Edward, suddenly remembering that he had lied to me about this whole thing but I thought I would us leave it. Maybe I will have fun tonight? With all of Carlisle's clients and of course Alice, Jasper and Edward will be their to…_

Chapter 12, Car Journey

Edward walked me out of my apartment with his hand placed lightly on my back guiding me to a very posh looking car.

"Where's your Volvo?" I asked Edward, turning to meet his eyes.

"I had to leave it, Carlisle hired this one. And two others for him and Esme and the other for Alice and Jasper." He replied while I stared at him in shock. Wow these guys must be really loaded!

"Oh wow, it's awesome!" I said while he opened the door and gestured for me to get in at the back, that was wired, why is he sitting me in the back?. Once I was in the car I realized Edward getting also getting in beside me, confused I looked to the front of the car to see a man driving. My face must have shown shock as I heard Edward chuckle beside me.

"Yeah, no driving for me today." Edward laughed. "Oh and I'm sorry for lying to you about the whole thing, I know Alice would have came and got you ready an stuff." He said nervously looking out the window.

"It's okay Edward; I don't know why you didn't just ask me in the first place instead of making a lie up about how Alice asked you to ask me." I laughed. "And anyways, I probably would have just said yes anyways." I smiled at him, trying to look into his eyes.

"Yeah, I know but… you have a boyfriend and stuff..." he said looking at me. Was that a hint of paint and jealousy in his eyes?

Sighing, I reached out to grab Edwards's hand. "Well just for tonight, shall we just forget about Ben and just have fun, yeah?" I asked, Edward nodded. "Good."

"So…tell me more about yourself Bella." Edward asked.

"Urm, what do you wanna know?"

"Favourite colour, book, music, movie? Anything.." He said looking into my eyes, squeezing my hand lightly.

"Okay, my favourite color is green." I blurted out to quick, fuck now his is gonna think I'm a complete saying his eye color, they are so piercing green eyes... "Yeah, green is cool." Edward chuckled. "What's yours then?" I asked.

"Lets say, brown." He laughed, and I laughed along with him. "Okay, next question. Favorite movie?"

"Oh that's easy, Pride and Prejudice. I love that movie…yours?"

"Oh god that's hard to choose. I honestly don't no.."

"Okay, next questi-"

"Nope no more, were nearly here. We shall carry this on the way back to your apartment?" Edward asked, butting in on what I was about to say.

"Yeah sure." I laughed.

"Know there's only one thing you need to do tonight, and that is. Just have fun. But don't drink any of the drinks anyone gives you, always make sure that you've seen it being poured, got it?" he asked stepping out the other side of the door and opening it for me, I stepped out. Hmmm why was that… "and be warned, there can be some wired guys at this place so… yeah. But I will be at your side at most time so no need to worry." He said nervously. Turning to look at me, bending down slightly to look at me.

"Got it." I said

"Good, come on then. Let's go in." The place looked just like a big massive hall, something you would see in a movie, it was decorated nicely outside with lights. There were many people walking in dressed in all different colors. I notice that they were all with 'dates' or 'just friends' as me and where. But I did have a feeling something might just go wrong tonight, and that scared me.

**BAM!**

**There you go chapter 12, did you like it? Getting to know Bella and Edward a bit more..**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks, Hannah.**


	14. James

**Heyhey peoples!**

**How are you all? Off for spring holidays? **

**Hoped you liked the other chapter. And here is the next one, enjoy! :]**

**I had some Taylor Swift on while writing this chapter, and I do not own any of the characters.**

**Recap: **_Good, come on then. Let's go in." The place looked just like a big massive hall, something you would see in a movie, it was decorated nicely outside with lights. There were many people walking in dressed in all different colors. I notice that they were all with 'dates' or 'just friends' as me and where. But I did have a feeling something might just go wrong tonight, and that scared me._

Chapter 13, James

Me and Edward walked in the oversized hall to see Alice literally bouncing up and down at a table as Jasper tried to control her, it made me laugh.

"She gets excited to easily, it scares me sometimes." Edward chuckles. Walking me up to the table with his hand on my back still. Looking around I notice a lot of people sitting at tables, some standing around talking to friends. It seemed peace full, friendly.

"Yeah, but that's why we love her. She's became such an amazing best friend the last week." I smiled up at him.

We reached the table and Edward pulls out a chair for me, what a gentlemen. I smiled. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He said smiling that lob sided sexy smile. He sat on the seat next to me. A feeling in my stomach as I notice he was going to sit next to me, our thighs brush lightly sending a small electric shock through my body.

"This is so exciting!" Alice squeals. "But sometimes the men can be a bit... Forward..."

"I've already warned Bella, Alice. No need to worry." He said turning to look at me. "She will be at my side for most of the night". He smiled as I nodded.

"Oh did you warn her about James, he is the worst. He still hits on girls and he's married. He is totally gross; I don't know how or why Victoria stays with him." Alice shivers, was he really that horrible?

"We know why Alice, only one word." Edward said.

"Sex." Both Alice and Edward said at the same time, they both burst out laughing while be and Jasper just looked at each other with confused faces.

Breaking up our conversation by hearing Carlisle's voice over the microphone, telling everyone to have nice night and enjoy them selves, everyone applauded him. He stepped of the stage to met by Esme, he linked his arm around hers as they walked over to the table. They where such a suited couple, it made me smile. I wish one day I was going to end up like them.

Breaking out of my little day dream as I feel Edwards hand brush against mine under the table. It made me jump, but in a good way.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump." He said apologetically. "I was just going to ask what you wanted to eat. Sadly you can only pick from two meals." He said while passing me the very short looking menu. "It's wired that you can only pick out of two meals, but they have many drinks on offer." He laughed, I cracked a smile. Looking down at the menu.

"Urm, so the great choice between the steak or chicken huh?" I said looking up meeting his eyes to notice that he was already looking at me "Where they thinking that the guys would go for steak while the girls went for chicken?"

"Probably." Edward replied. "So the chicken then?" he asked, looking at me.

"Actually, I think I might be different and have the steak." I smiled, blushing slightly at the way Edward was looking at me.

"Whatever you want Bella." He said. Oh the way my name rolls of his lips that I wish one day to kiss. "And what do you want to drink?"

"I will just have a white wine, please." I said but I see Edward stiffen slightly, as he looks out behind me. "What's wrong Edward?" I said reaching out to touch the top half of his arm.

"James." As soon as he says his name, my heart starts to pound, this wasn't going to go well.

**TADAAAAAAAA!**

**Well well well, a little bit of drama for you guys there! :]**

**I hoped you liked it, and please ****please please REVIEW!**

**Thanks, Hannah.**


	15. Holding Hands

**Hello hello hello! :] yes I have changed my name, don't ask why. I felt like I needed something different and nothing to do with twilight and stuff… so tada my new name is '****RunawayVamp****' well Its sort of a mixture between The Runaways and Vampires, do you like it?**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was out. But anyways here is the next chapter!**

**Please review, give me some feedback? Thanks!**

**Recap: **_"I will just have a white wine, please." I said but I see Edward stiffen slightly, as he looks out behind me. "What's wrong Edward?" I said reaching out to touch the top half of his arm. __"James." As soon as he says his name, my heart starts to pound; this wasn't going to go well._

Chapter 14, Holding Hands

James was tall, with his long blonde hair pulled back into a pony. You could just tell by the aura around him, that he was a horrible guy. Hanging of the end of his arm was one of the most skankiest girls I've ever seen, this must have been Victoria; she had big ginger bushy curly hair and the shortest dress I've ever seen. And she also reeked of cheap perfume… she was lovely. *sarcasm*

"Edward." James addressed him coolly. Edward replied with a nod. "And who is this lovely, new lady I see before my eyes?" he asked. Edward protectively put his arm around my waist, I liked that.

"This is Bella." He said, squeezing me gently in a comforting manor.

"Hi." I said quietly. He reached and practically grabbed my hand and kissed it, I shivered in disgust.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." I smiled a creepy smile; I quickly snatched my hand away and cleaned my hand on the side of my dress. I did not want his kiss on my hand thank you very much. James's smile dropped as he notice me doing this, I gave him a small smile and glance over at Edward who was still sitting rather stiffly and had his arm still around my waist. That's when I realized that Victoria was stroking up and down his arm. This made my angry, I stood up abruptly.

"Edward, shall we go get our drinks form the bar?" I asked politely grabbing his hand. Almost begging with my eyes at him. He stood up quickly.

"Of course Bella, you must be thirsty." He said, in a teasing tone. Making me blush slightly. He squeezed my hand and turned towards James who was still staring intently at me, creeping me out even more. I wished he would stop.

"Well, it was nice to see you again James, Victoria." He said in a very cold voice that I had never heard Edward use before.

"Yes, you to." James said, while Victoria smiled widely and winked at Edward as she walked off together.

"I don't like her." I snarled, which was unlike me. Edward chuckled beside me.

"I don't like him." He said, copying me. We both laugh as we walked to the bar, realising that we where still holding hands, I looked up from out joint hands to notice Edward looking at me. He smiled as he didn't make a move to unclasp our hands.

"Forgetting about Ben for just one night, remember?" he said, looking at me squeezing my hand.

"I remember." I said squeezing back his hand.

"Can I have a white wine and beer please, any will do." Edward ordered. Once we had our drinks we walked back to the table, still managing to hold each others hand while holding our drinks in the other, I notice Alice looking at out joint hands and smiling brightly. As we sat down I looked at her and she winked, she was up to something, and I know it.

Even though I've only know the Cullen's for little under a week I feel like I'm already a part of their family they make my feel comfortable and they also like to have a laugh, I was very glad I had met them.

**Mwauhahahah! :]**

**So what do you thinks going to happen next, hmmm? Answer me by review and telling me what you think! :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hannah aka RunawayVamp!**


	16. Run

**Hello, what a nice sunny day in England today and sadly I am stuck in my house! :/**

**So I hoped you liked the last chapter, a little bit of drama for you there!**

**I just want to say a little thank you to '****edwardsgirly4eva****' and '****DeathDaisy****' who review my story like every chapter. And I also so thank you to everyone else who has review and to them people who don't review for just reading! THANKS YOU (and don't stop ;)**

**Recap:** _Even though I've only know the Cullen's for little under a week I feel like I'm already a part of their family they make my feel comfortable and they also like to have a laugh, I was very glad I had met them._

Chapter 15, Run

Here I was sitting a table with a man that I wished was mine, with his family as we laughed at the silly stories Alice was telling us all. I had forgotten all about Ben, he was probably with his friends somewhere. After the little… incident with James and Victoria, it all became very calm as we drank, we where all a bit tipsy. Somewhere in the middle of Alice's story Edward replaced his arm around my waist, I lent into it in comfort.

"Would you like to go home soon?" he finally whispered closely in my ear asking me if I wanted to go. After Alice and Jasper had left just 20 minutes it had gotten a little boring, I sighed in relief.

"Yes please." I replied turning towards him, out faces where so close. I could just kiss him, but I didn't. I backed away, I wouldn't be a cheat. I stood up and Edward put his hand on my back again as we said quick goodbyes to Esme and Carlisle.

The cool air outside hit my face, fuck its cold. I shivered.

"Here, you can have my blazer jacket. Again." Edward chuckled as he took of his jacket. I giggled remembering the last time he had given me his jacket when I was standing out side waiting for my cab and he scared the crap out of me. Good times.

"Thanks.." I said, pulling on the coat. It smelled like him again. I took a deep breath and sighed it back out again.

"The car should be here soon." He informed me. Some more people where exiting out the doors waiting for there cars to come to. Edward moved closer to me when we realised it was James and Victoria. We both tensed up.

"Quick, they haven't noticed us yet." Edward said pushing me, what did he want me to do. "Run." Edward whispered grabbing my hand and started to run, I ran nearly tripping up but Edward pulled me up. I heard Edward laugh and I laughed along with him as he pulled me, we ran around the corner and Edward pulled me against the wall, he stood in front of me. Out noses almost touching, we where both breathing deeply you could here it in the air, Edward looked deeply in my eyes as he started to lean closer…

**Gawwwwwd, you must all hate me. This is a really short chapter but I'm really sorrrrrrrry! Like really really sorry. Sorry for the cliff hanger to. What do you think will happen, will they kiss, will they not?**

**Find out next chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks, Hannah.!**


	17. I'm Sorry

**Heyy! :]**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I got loads (well more than I usually got) thank you and keep doing it! :P**

**I will try make this chapter longer because I'm in my nans house and I like her keyboard unlike the one in my house, mwahahah. Sorry keyboard. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Recap: **_I heard Edward laugh and I laughed along with him as he pulled me, we ran around the corner and Edward pulled me against the wall, he stood in front of me. Out noses almost touching, we where both breathing deeply you could here it in the air, Edward looked deeply in my eyes as he started to lean closer…_

Chapter 16, I'm Sorry 

I could smell the bear on Edwards breath, that's how close we where. You would have thought it was a nasty smell, but it wasn't. It was intoxicating. My heart thumped in my chest I thought it was gonna pop out. We stared into eachothers eyes leaning closer, but something inside my head scream at me to remember Ben and that I didn't want to be a cheat. So as our lips where almost touching I slowly turned my head as his lips came down on my cheek. I heard Edward sigh as he turned and walked away.

"Edward, Edward. Please come back. Stop walking away. Please let me explain!" I shouted has he hurried away and I chased after him.

"What Bella? What do you want to say at this moment of time?" he said rather franticly turning around. "You want this as much as I do? So why stop it?" he asked, his tone lower, sounding painful it almost made me feel guilty.

"Edward. you know I have a boyfriend and I don't want to be known as a cheat." I said, ducking my head down. Not meeting his pained expression.

"I know, I'm sorry Bella I just couldn't resist. The way you look at me with them deep brown doe eyes and that beautiful blush that I see." He said moving closer and lifting my chin and stroking my cheek. I looked up to meet his gaze. I made me blush, he chuckled. "Please forgive me Bella."

"Edward it's not your fault, its mine to. I should have never have gotten this far." I said looking up at him as he stoked my cheek in a soothing manor.

"I-its just, I want to kiss them soft looking lips so much…" he said, blushing slightly which I found rather cute.

"I know how you feel Edward, I feel the same. And someday you will kiss these lips. Because lately all I've been thinking about is you and I've decided I'm going to break up with Ben, soon." I said all in a big rush hoping Edward had got it all so I didn't have to repeat myself. He didn't say anything as he just stared at me. "And I think he is cheating on my anyways…" I added on, that snapped him out of his little world.

"WHAT? He is cheating on you, that little bastard I swear the next time I see him..." Edward shouted, scaring me slightly he was on a full rage, his nostrils flared.

"Edward, calm down. Its okay, I'm not really bothered. I don't feel the love anymore." I said realizing how cheesy it sounded.

"I apologized again Bella sorry, I over reacted. Beside the cheating part, that's the best news I have had in a long time." He breathed out. I smiled at him as he smiled back.

"Good."

"So did you have fun tonight?" he asked changing the subject. "Except the whole James situation, of course."

"Yes, it was a delight to be with you and your family again. They are too nice." I said smiling, remembering the stories that where shared.

"Well I am very glad you did." He smiled. "Once you break up with Ben we will go to the best places in town and I will spoil you rotten." Edward laughed as he tapped my nose in a cute way.

"Oh Edward, your to kind but one thing you should know about me is that. I don't like surprises and also I don't like people spending money on me." I giggled.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you." He said, as he grabbed by hand a lead me to the car that had appeared out of no where.

"What the- where did that come from?" I asked

"Carlos, the driver has special powers. He always knows where I am." Edward joked.

"I'm being serious." I giggled, I haven't giggled like this for a long time. Especially with a guy.

"So am I." He said in a very serious tone, but as I looked up I seen a hint of smile edging to escape his lips.

We got to the car and Edward, the gentleman he is opened the door for me as I thanked him and he followed in and sat beside me as he told Carlos to take us to 'Bella's house' I giggled at that and Edward turned to me with a questioning gaze but I just shrugged enjoying the comfortable silence.

I looked out the window and thought to my self as the trees whizzed by that if I was out with Ben now I would probably be in a pub with him, while I got stuck in the corner while he talked to his friends and feeling very awkward, but no instead I was seated next to Edward after have enjoyed on of the best/funniest nights of my life.

**You guys should love me for writing a long chapter (long for me anyways) but I hoped you enjoyed this one, I know I know. It was a bit cheesy… but oh well!**

**Now its time for me to beg for reviews! I really want to reach 50 but, it's not gonna happen. Please tell people about this story and if you have twitter. Follow me mines KstewROBSTEN :]**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**Hannah.**


	18. Whats Going On?

**Nearly had a heart attack when there was an error and not letting me log in, but I'm happy FanFiction net has fixed it self (again.)**

**So I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter? So here is the next one! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ;] no one did last chapter, I waited and waited but non came.**

**I just for old times sakes; I don't own any of the characters.**

**Recap**_**:**__I looked out the window and thought to my self as the trees whizzed by that if I was out with Ben now I would probably be in a pub with him, while I got stuck in the corner while he talked to his friends and feeling very awkward, but no instead I was seated next to Edward after have enjoyed on of the best/funniest nights of my life._

Chapter 17, Whats Going On?

After Edward had dropped me off at my apartment and surprised me with giving me a warm hug before walking back to the car. I went straight to bed after having a shower and playing with Jella for a little bit. That night I was out like a light and almost slept in again but thank god for my alarm clock. I immediately checked my phone once I had made my self get up from the bed. I had a text from Ben and one from Angela, but thought I would get ready before I read them, once in my work uniform I checked the messages.

"_Soon as you get into work, we need to talk."_ My heart raced at Ben's message, did he know about me and Edward? Did he see us nearly kissing? No he couldn't, I told myself. No on was around.

"_Ben seems really wired lately Bells…I just seen him in the pub with all his friends, he seemed quite drunk, text me back soon xxx."_ Angela had written, she was so caring. The fact that Ben was drunk and with his friends didn't really bother me as much as it used to, I always used to worry that he would end up having a one night stand with a randomer but he always told me that he had never had a one night stand and never will, I trusted him until recently he had been acting wired.

After texting them back just a short reply to Ben with an _'Okay'_ and Angela I just said '_don't worry about it, see you in work x.'_

Arriving at work with a bunch of people in the queue, looks like today will be a busy day, I sighed. Mike was on the reception, I'm sure he can handle it for a while. The first time I was introduced to him he asked me out on a date, not cool.

I walked into the back to see Angela and Ben in what looked like a heated discussion. His back was to me, but Angela hadn't noticed me standing there.

"I can't tell her yet Angie, I'm scared what-." He said in a worried tone, what the hell is going on?

**BOYAAA going to stop there. But I promise you in the next… hour maybe even less I will have the next chapter up, thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANKS, Hannah! :]**


	19. The Truth

**Hey, told you I would be back with another chapter soon! Sorry about the cliff hanger, enjoy this one. It's a shocker! ;]**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing again guys! And I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recap: **_I walked into the back to see Angela and Ben in what looked like a heated discussion. His back was to me, but Angela hadn't noticed me standing there._

"_I can't tell her yet Angie, I'm scared what-." He said in a worried tone, what the hell is going on?_

Chapter 18, The Truth

"BELLA! Hi.." she waved nervously, knowing that I had heard what Ben had said. Ben whirled around quickly.

"Angela, Ben. What's going on here? What are you scared to tell me Ben?." I said calmly as I could even though inside I was panicking a little.

"Urm.. Well..urm. I have something to tell you Bella." Ben said nervously… "I don't know what your going to say, but I'm truly sorry, its not like I could help my feelings.." he rambled on. My heart sunk the tiniest bit, he had cheated on me!

"Just spit it out Ben, I think I know what you're going to say anyway." I said, looking at him then remembering Angela was still here and she new. How did she not tell me he was cheating? What a friend she is!

"I can't be in this relationship anymore Bella, becau-because… I'm gay." I stared at him in shock, what the fuck had he just said?

"You-your gay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry Bella its just it's that I was out with my friends the other week and I seen this guy and we sort of clicked, and he is so nice and I'm sorry Bella, I never meant for this to happen. Please, can we still be friends. I still love you, I will always love you but just not like I used to but I'm promise you nothing happened between me an this guy…yet, I could never cheat on you and I just know that I'm gay and I a, attracted to guys, but hey. I can be your gay best friend doesn't every girl wish for a gay best friend?" He nervously laughed. I chuckled, I had nothing against gay people, heck I thought I was a lesbian when I was in high school but it was just a phase that only lasted little over a week because I had become obsessed with this actress. And this also made it easier for me to be with Edward now. So instead of being an angry girlfriend like most girls would be I just gathered him in a big hug.

"Its okay Ben, I understand. And yeah you can be mine and Angela's gay best friend!" I said, removing my self from the hug I turning to Angela.

"You should have told me, but I forgive you." I smiled and pulled her into a hug. I sighed a relief thinking how I could be Edwards's girlfriend now…

"So, have you told your parents about you, gayness?" I joked, he laughed.

"Yeah, they where fine. All about 'supporting the family'" I smiled his family where very nice just like Esme, Carlisle and Alice. Oh and of course Edward... oh Edward. I hoped I will see him today. But sadly I didn't, the Hotel was very busy and I didn't even have time to go on my lunch break so by the time I had got back to my apartment I was starving I ordered in Chinese and stuffed my face then went straight to bed ready for another day of work tomorrow where this time I would see Edward and tell him the good news about me and Ben.

**OKAY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I felt like Ben wouldn't cheat on Bella with Angela so I changed it so that he was gay and Angela just new and was helping him out a bit and stuff. So know they can all be friends still!**

**So yeah hope you liked it? PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS**

**Hannah!**


	20. Good News

**HELLO! Thanks for all the reviews people, I really do love them. Please don't stop, I'm nearly at 50! WOOOT! Hahaha, so hope you liked last chapter? Thanks for reading, so here is the next on ENJOY! :]**

_**I don't own any of these characters, as you know. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer!**_

**(OMFG DID YOU SEE THE PICTURES OF ROB, KRISTEN AND DAKOTA AND THE REST OF THE CAST AT THE WRAP PARTY, YEAYEA THAT MADE MY DAY. HAPPY HAPPY.)**

**Recap: **_the Hotel was very busy and I didn't even have time to go on my lunch break so by the time I had got back to my apartment I was starving I ordered in Chinese and stuffed my face then went straight to bed ready for another day of work tomorrow where this time I would see Edward and tell him the good news about me and Ben._

Chapter 19, Good News

When I awoke in the morning I couldn't wait to get to work and tell Edward the news, I was overly excited. Oh my god, I'm becoming like Alice. I could have text Edward last night but I realized I didn't even have his number, I could have asked Alice for it but I though that looked a bit desperate so I decided I would just lay here and rehearse to what I'm gonna say to Edward, I ended up having a dream about it…

_I would be standing behind the reception and I would see him come out of the elevator as his gorgeous hair stuck up in many different directions and he would have that sexy smirk on his flawless face that made you just wanna go jump him. I would then somehow jump over the reception desk and run over to him like in them cheesy movies and I would jump on him and he would catch me and we would kiss and then I would tell him the story that happened about Ben and that we had broken up and then we would live happily ever after…ahh._

When I got into work I was surprised to see that Edward was leaning up against the reception counter talking to Jessica, she was leaning over the counter pushing a breast so they would pop out of her skimpy work shirt that was way too small for her. I looked up to see Edwards face was a look of disgust, after the wave of jealousy past trough me it turned into happiness that he wasn't interested in her. As I got close I could here what they where saying, they still hadn't noticed me come in.

"..no thanks." Edward looked down at her name tag. "Jessica, I would like to speak to Bella please." A smile grew on my face knowing that he was asking for me.

"Well you can't talk to her because she's not here yet." Jessica said in an annoyed tone, probably knowing Edward wasn't interested in her.

"Yes I am." I smiled, turning to look at Edward. "Hi Edward." I said with a small wave. "Jessica, I can take it from here." I nodded as she trotted of in her heals with a huff. "Well someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I laughed.

"Yeah, and it looks like someone got up on the _right_ side of the bed this morning." Edward smiled, meaning me. "Why are you so happy?" he asked.

"Maybe that the fact me and Ben are not together anymore, and I didn't have to say a word. It was a bit of a surprise really." I said looking at him.

"I'm sorry Bella, did he cheat on you?" he said, grabbing my hand and rubbing smooth circles around my palm.

"Nope, he is actually. Gay." I said, Edward looked at me shocked.

"Really? Wow, didn't see that coming." He laughed.

"Yeah so there is nothing in our way now." I said leaning closer, Edward did the same.

"Yeah, means that I can finally kiss them lips of yours." We both leaned over the counter our lips almost touching.

BING!

"Fuck." Me and Edward said together and pulled away from each other turning around to see an elderly couple standing next to the bell on the table waiting for assistants. Growling out of frustration. I shouted I will be there in a minute.

"What does this always happen?" I asked frustrated stomping my foot like a little girl, Edward chuckled as I walked around to stand in front of him. He grabbed my hips.

"I don't know but I cant wait to here you growl like that again." he said whispering into my ear and leaning closer as his nose skimmed down my neck, he ran his tongue along my jaw and stopped at my pulse mark on my neck and nipped with his teeth, making me to a mixture of a squeal, moan and growl at the same time. Know that was a turn on.

**Mwuahahah, Edward and Bella getting a little closer there huh? Hoped you liked it PLEASE REVIEW! Give me some feedback, like or dislike the situation? Maybe give me some ideas of what to happen? You want it to be simple/romantic? or do you want some drama? ****REVIEW REVIEW REIVE****W!**

**Thanks for reading, Hannah.**


	21. Authors Note 2

**Authors Note**

**Hey sorry guys if you thought this was gonna be another chapter, but it isn't.**

**I just wanted to thank you all for reviewing and stuff! :D and to say if you didn't know already that I have two other one-shot stories one about Ezra and Aria from Pretty Little Liars and another Twilight, Bella and Edward one. So please go check them out on my profile, tell me what you think? Please, THANKS!**

**Another thing I wanted to inform you on it that I think I'm gonna start another story about Bella and Edward, and the first chapter might even be up today so…yeah I have another idea and it involves a bus!**

**Thanks for reading this, reviewing everything THANK YOU, it really means a lot! :]**

**Hannah.**


	22. Badass

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been a bit busy, I should be revising for up coming important tests but… nah. Anyways enjoy this chapter, and keep reviewing! I made this chapter a bit longer. REVIEW!**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

**Recap:** _"What does this always happen?" I asked frustrated stomping my foot like a little girl, Edward chuckled as I walked around to stand in front of him. He grabbed my hips._

_"I don't know but I cant wait to here you growl like that again." he said whispering into my ear and leaning closer as his nose skimmed down my neck, he ran his tongue along my jaw and stopped at my pulse mark on my neck and nipped with his teeth, making me to a mixture of a squeal, moan and growl at the same time. Know that was a turn on._

Chapter 20, Badass

After a hot an heavy make-out session with Edward in the reception area of the Hotel, I went back to work. We made plans to meet up afterwards for a walk along the beach. I accepted to go quickly.

Work went slow for the rest of the morning, a few more people had checked into the Hotel. I went to lunch with Angela and Ben, it seemed awkward at first but then we got into the conversation and we where laughing away while eating our huge slices of pizza.

Once we had got back to the Hotel I had worked along side Angela for the rest of the day, she kept me company because we usually worked on our own because Angela was more of a cleaner, and I was more the receptionist, but today she had to do some paper work in her office. I let everyone go home early because I new no one would be checking in later on in the day, nobody ever does. But I was wrong, the person I most not wanted to see in my life ever again came strolling in with is arm around his girl.

Not wanting to deal with him I ran into the back before he could see me and asked Angela if she would deal with James, I told her I would explain later, she agreed and went out to the reception and listened in to the conversation.

"Oh and who do we have here… a lovely... Angela." He must have looked down to her name tag.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Angela asked taking a deep breath.

"I would like to know if a Bella is here by any chance?" he asked in a charming tone, your not fooling me, or Angela by the looks of it.

"Urm, sorry. She's not working today." Angela started of unsure but then said the rest confidently.

"Oh okay then, lets try someone else then. Is an Edward Cullen checked into this hotel?" he asked, his tone seeming a bit pissed of. It made me chuckle. Angela was not going to let in.

"I'm sorry sir but Hotel rules, we are not aloud to share any information on who is and who isn't staying at the hotel."

"That's bull shit." James banged his hand on the counter, scaring Angela. But she quickly got over it and composed herself.

"No sir, its not 'bull shit' its rules. And if you don't believe me I could easily get you the rule book if you do wish to have look otherwise if you course any more disturbance to the Hotel I will easily call for Bob over there, the security guard and he will escort you out of the Hotel." Wow, didn't know Angela could be this badass. She's fucking awesome. I here James huf in annoyance, he must of walked away because Angela shouted out to him. "I do hope you enjoy the rest of your day."

After 5 minutes, Angela walked into the back in and I immediately ran over to her and hugged her.

"And Angela when the hell did you become so badass." I said laughing.

"Oh Bella, there is a lot of things you don't know about me girl." She winked.

"You're the best!"

"Yeah yeah, I know. But enough of that now. Who was that guy?" she asked.

"Well…" I told Angela all about James, and how he was at the 'special dinner' and how he hits on every girl he sees and that Victoria, the girl with him was actually his girlfriend.

After our little talk we got back to work and soon enough I see Edward coming out of the elevator, he had shorts on and flip flops, usually when I see a man like that it would gross me out, but on Edward. It only made him look even sexier. He had a tight shirt on so I could see all his muscles. All I could do was stare at him. This man is going to be the death of me.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS! :]**

**Hannah.**


	23. Too Soon?

**Heyhey people, I'm back on my mini laptop now! Just saying, hope you liked last chapter with badass Angela, loads of you really like that huh? :D and about the person who asked about the James being with Angela in chapter 6, let's just say that it's a different one (made a mistake their) hahah anyways, hope you forgive me? Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**And just for a little warning, it's a bit... sexual this chapter;] no lemons.. and I don't own the characters.**

**Recap:** _I see Edward coming out of the elevator, he had shorts on and flip flops, usually when I see a man like that it would gross me out, but on Edward. It only made him look even sexier. He had a tight shirt on so I could see all his muscles. All I could do was stare at him. This man is going to be the death of me._

Chapter 21, Too Soon?

Now me and Edward where walking along the beach, shoes in one hand and each others in another.

"You should have seen how badass Angela was today with James she—" I laughed looking up at him, the sun blinding my sight as I did I put my hands over my eyes to see him.

"What! " Edward shouted, a little too loudly making people look our way "James was at the Hotel? Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked, searching my face for anything. How cute.

"Edward, calm down. I'm fine, I didn't face him. I made Angela go out and tell him I wasn't it when he asked for me, then he asked for you. Angela was full on badass, I've never seen her like that before, I should have recorded it..." I said, calming him down.

"Oh thank god, Bella. I wouldn't know what to do without you. I know it's too soon to be feeling like this but I really do, and know I sound like a pussy oh god, don't hate me." He said in a rushed tone, Edward cared for me? He didn't know what he would do without me, I didn't know what to think. Is this to soon to be feeling this way?

"E-Edward, its okay. I-I think I feel the same way for you to." I said stuttering and looking into his eyes. "And, you don't sound like a 'pussy'" I laughed grabbing his hand again to carry on walking.

"You don't want to know how turned on you make me when you say pussy." He said lustfully, his eyes darkening slightly. He moved closer to me, my breathing sped up.

"Oh yeah, what if I say it again?" I lifted up my eye brows in a suggesting way. "Pussy." I dragged it out. Before I knew it Edwards lips where on my fiercely. He lifted his hands to my neck and held me to his face as I ran my hands trough his hair. So soft.

Ahem, someone coughed. We broke apart unwillingly. I hear a small ground coming from Edward which made me smile.

"Could you please save this...making out session for the bed room please, this is a family beach" a man said in an angry tone. I hear Edward snort as he stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist leaning his head on my shoulder. I shifted closer to him my bum just touching his crotch slighting.

"Sure." Edward strangled out a groan, making me giggle. After the man had walked away Edward grabbed a hold of my hips and pressed me closer to his know growing erection. Making us both moan. "We should stop before I lose control." He said in a hushed whisper in my ear, he nibbled on it a little.

"Okay." I pouted. Edward ran his finger over my lip.

"Hey, we can always do this later..." he said jokingly.

"Yeah, Edward?"

"Yeah?" he said as he grabbed my hand and started walking.

"Do you think this is all going to fast?" I asked in a worried tone.

"I'm not sure, but I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"Okay, just making sure." I smiled up at him. "Come on then, let's go get something to eat.

**Well this chapter was not short nor long, but anways. Did you like it? Bit of horny Edward and Bella ;] please REVIEW! Thanks!**

**Hannah.**


	24. A Little Note

**Hello, so you all liked my last chapter huh? You liked a bit of lemons! :D hahah, thanks for the reviews again and stuff. They really do make me smile. Here is the next chapter...**

**Recap:** _"Do you think this is all going to fast?" I asked in a worried tone._

"_I'm not sure, but I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do."_

_"Okay, just making sure." I smiled up at him. "Come on then, let's go get something to eat._

**I don't own any of the characters!**

Chapter 22, A Little Note

Me and Edward where now seated at a small restaurant on the corner looking onto the beach. I had ordered the salmon and Edward ordered the gammon steak, he joked about how they both rhymed. Has Edward got a geeky side of himself? I giggled to myself.

"What are you giggling at?" Edward asked a smile on his lips.

"Do you have a geeky side to you Edward?" I laughed. Looking up at him.

"Urm maybe..." he blushed. This made me realise that I didn't know that much about him.

"What school did you go to?" I asked, intrigued. I carried on eating my salmon which was fucking awesome.

"I went to this school in the town of Forks. It was only small." The rest of the night went like that, me asking Edward a load of questions as he answered them and sometimes he asked me back. It was like we were carrying on our 20 questions game from the other night.

We walked back to my apartment which didn't take as long as I thought it would with all our talking and laughing. Edward had his arm slung over my shoulders and I had mine around his was as I leant on him. Once we got to the apartment something in my stomach dropped at the thought of leaving him.

"I don't want you to go." I blurted out.

"Well...why don't you invite me in then?" Edward said cockily.

"Hmmm, okay!" I said excitedly, pulling him up the stairs and in trough my door.

"Oh god, you're getting worse than Alice." Edward laughed bending down to kiss me, I kissed him back forcefully as he backed me up to the shutting door.

"Edward." I groaned.

"I'm sorry." He apologized pulling away.

"You don't know how bad I want to do...that but I just think it's too soon and stuff, sorry." I blabbed on.

"Bella, it's fine! Who said we were doing anything." He said, coming closer touching his nose to mine.

"Okay." I said pulling him to the couch and sitting on his lap. "Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure, what shall we watch? What DVDs do you have?"

"Hmm how about you go pick one and I will do the pop-corn." I said, jumping up from his lap and walking into the kitchen. "The DVDs are in the cupboard under the TV."

"There's nothing to watch!" Edward shouts from the living room.

"Just put... the Titanic on or something. It's a classic." I shouted, while putting the popcorn in the microwave.

"Really?" Edward asked in a questioning tone.

"Yes! Just do it." I laughed.

Now we were sitting on the couch watching Titanic, cuddled up tightly while Edward stroked up and down my arm in a soothing why while I cried, he used his other to stuff his face with popcorn. I was starting to get tired after a long day of work and the walk along the beach, my eyes drooped.

I awoke suddenly out of a scary dream to be faced with the darkness and the fact that I was in my bedroom, I rubbed my eyes turning the light and wondering where Edward went. He must have carried me into my bed I noticed a not on the bed side table so I picked it up and it read:

_Hello sleepy head, _

_I'm sorry I had to leave you but I got an important call from Carlisle and he needed me to come back to the Hotel. I'm sorry again but I will call you in the morning._

_Take care, Edward x_

Smiling at the note I looked at my clock to I notice it was only 4 in the morning once I got a glass of water I went back to bed. That night I had a very vivid dream about me and Edward and let's just say, it was hot.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT, DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**THANKS, HANNAH!**


	25. Cookie's

**Hey I feel like I say the same things here all the time, thanks for the reviews blahblahblah and here is the new chapter, enjoy! ;D and sorry I haven't updated I was staying over at a friends house.**

**I don't own any of characters, as you know.**

**Recap: **_Smiling at the note I looked at my clock to I notice it was only 4 in the morning once I got a glass of water I went back to bed. That night I had a very vivid dream about me and Edward and let's just say, it was hot._

Chapter 23, Cookies

It had been a couple of weeks before me and Edward became official to our friends and family. He and his family had moved into his house which surprised me when he told me because I thought it would be a couple of months and also I wouldn't see him in the Hotel anymore. I had yet to see his new house but he told me he loved it and that it was massive, we made plans to go to it tomorrow.

Today was Friday and I was about finishing work and decided to go the grocery store and stock up on some food, I had met up with Edward for lunch and we done out usual, little walk along the beach, stop at the small café on the corner. He told me about his favorite music and movies, be both seem to be alike both liking the old bands like the Rolling Stones, Guns N Roses, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Sex Pistols.. Bands like that. We also talked about books which I was surprised to see that he had red quite a few good books like the classics, Jane Eyre, Pride and Prejudice I wouldn't have thought Edward would be that kind of guy to read that stuff, but I guess you learn something new every day.

So know I was walking up the street to the grocery store passing by the little shops along the way having a little lose in and coming out with a new book to read walking the short way up I though in my head what to get.

Once I got there it was surprisingly not full, I got the usual bread, butter, some ingredients to make some nice food like stew and some Chinese stuff. And of course I also got some treats for myself and Jella. I was in one of the last islands know I quickly headed for the last packet of cookies but another hand reached out and grabbed the packet to, our hands touching I recognized it immediately and then he spoke.

"Well isn't it a surprise to see you here." Edwards's voice rang in my ears, till touching my hand he grabbed it to hold it while whispering in my ear making me shiver, was this ever going to end?

"Yes it is a surprise, I good one though. I don't usually like surprises." I smiled up at him leaning closer. "Are you going to let me get these cookies?" I asked, pointing to them while trying to do my best puppy dog eyes.

"Hmmmmm…with you doing them puppy dog eyes, I would give you anything." He said leaning down pecking me on the lips ever so slightly and moving away. But I leaned in more kissing him again as the kiss got more heated.

"!" someone screeched or I should say a tall blonde bimbo looking girl strutting her stuff over to Edward, who the fuck is she!

"Tanya." I heard Edward growl, not a sexy growl. A angry growl. This wasn't going to be good…

**SORRY SORRY don't hate me because I added some Tanya, I thought this story needed a bit of a boost. It was becoming kind of boring, anyways. I hoped you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks, Hannah. **

**Ohh and I'm sorry it's only a short chapter…**


	26. New House

**Hey dudes, writing this from outside where it's sunny! Woot hahah trying to get a tan! Loving the reviews as always, keep on doing it. Thank you! :] oh yeah also found it funny when the reviews where at '69' if you catch my drift! ;]**

**I don't own any of the characters. **

**Recap:** _"!" someone screeched or I should say a tall blonde bimbo looking girl strutting her stuff over to Edward, who the fuck is she!_

"_Tanya." I heard Edward growl, not a sexy growl. A angry growl. This wasn't going to be good…_

Chapter 24, New House

Edward stepped closer to me which made me glad, Tanya's face dropped immediately she obviously liked Edward.

"Hey Eddie, I hav—." Edward cut her off which made me laugh a little bit, but I tried to hold it in.

"Its Edward, I told you never to call me Eddie!" Edward said angrily, so he had a past with this Tanya. I will have to ask about this later. "and anyway what are you doing here!" he said in a questioning tone.

"Well, I was talking to Esme the other day and she said I should come visit the family so I rented out a apartment for the week and I'm just coming to get some food and then I seen you and had to come over and also we had that big fight an stuff." She said, moving closer and putting her hand on his arm. The next minute I know there's a angry growl coming from my throat as I stepped in between the both of them. Tanya snatched her hand away as I glared at her, she glared back. "And who is this little thing." She said pointing at me like I was an animal.

"This 'little thing' is Bella, and she's my girlfriend. And if you don't mind I would like to carry on shopping. And also if you ever talk to her like shes and animal again I swear to god…" Edward turned around grabbing my hand.

"But I'm your girlfriend." Tanya said, in a high pitched tone that hurt my ears.

"More like ex-girlfriend Tanya, don't start this again." Edward said still walking away, I looked behind me to see Tanya's arms crossed in a pissed of way, I give her a smile and tried to tell her with my eyes that he was mine now.

Once I had left the grocery store, saying a reluctant good bye to Edward as he told me he would tell me all about Tanya tomorrow I was now in my apartment reading my new book with Jella curled up against me as she purred.

_**The next day**_

Edward picked me up early in the morning so we could spend the whole day together at his house, he drove me there in his new silver Volvo that I must say smelt like him. Once we had got there I couldn't believe that this was his new house, it was massive. And when I mean massive I mean MASSIVE. It was mainly glass and you could see into the house from inside, it had a white boarder going round it and a big garden filled with flowers, must be Esmes I laughed.

"What you laughing at." Edward asked, smiling the lob sided smile.

"I can't believe you live here, it's incredible." I said while looking around once Edward opened the door for me. He grabbed my hand and led me up to the stairs to the door of the house and opened it up, oh my god. It was even bigger in side somehow.

"Wow." Is all I could say.

"Yeah, its wonderful isn't it." Esme appeared out of nowhere. Wearing her usual skirt and blouse. So motherly.

"You did an amazing job on this Esme, I will have to ask you to design my house." I laughed jokingly.

"Oh yes of course I would." Esme eyes nearly poped out of her head and smiled big. She took it seriously.

"I was joking." I laughed.

"Oh." Her smile dropped.

"Don't be sad, I would let you design my house and stuff it's just I don't really have the money and stuff." I said in an apologizing tone.

"Oh that wouldn't matter! I would do it for free!" her smile lit up again

"But mum, remember the other room." Edward butted in.

"YES! I completely forgot. Come come Bella, I want to show you it." She gestured her hand for me to walk up the stairs, Edward followed after me once we were up there Esme led me and stood outside a door right at the end of the hallway, Edward stood to the side of me and patted my but making me blush, as I turned my head to meet his eyes I playfully glared at him. Hearing Esme turn the door knob I turned around to see the room before my eyes.

**This chapter was a bit longer so you better love me for it! I hoped you like it and Im sorry for the cliffhanger, I do love to keep you readers on edge! And I just wanna say I have twitter, its KStewROBSTEN. So go follow me! Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Hannah. :]**


	27. My Room

**HELLO! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with school and stuff but here is the next chapter, enjoy! :]**

**I don't own any of these characters as you know.**

**Recap: **_"But mum, remember the other room." Edward butted in._

_"YES! I completely forgot. Come come Bella, I want to show you it." She gestured her hand for me to walk up the stairs, Edward followed after me once we were up there Esme led me and stood outside a door right at the end of the hallway, Edward stood to the side of me and patted my but making me blush, as I turned my head to meet his eyes I playfully glared at him. Hearing Esme turn the door knob I turned around to see the room before my eyes._

Chapter 25, My Room

When Esme opened the door into the room it nearly took my breath away, it was a room with old compact music CDs with old bands like The Velvet Underground, Stone Roses, The Smiths. It was freaking amazing, they were everywhere, there was a big double bed in the middle with a bed side table to the left with a lamp, and I walked in further to notice a hidden wardrobe filled with clothes, I wondered who room this would be for?

"Wo-wow, I don't even no what to say, this room is the bomb. Whose is it?" I asked, still looking around in awe.

"IT'S YOURS, SILLY!" Alice came out of nowhere, coming from the wardrobe and scaring the crap out of me.

"What?" I said, not believing her.

"Yeah, its for you Bells. Your very own room in the Cullen Mansion. You can move in if you want? Or we can just leave it if you wanted to stay over." Edward said, coming behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, I leant into him.

"Are you being serious?" I asked in shock, and also only noticing the big book case filled with a few books, I couldn't wait to add mine on there.

"Totally serious! When would you like to move in?" Esme asked excitingly.

"How do you know I wanted to move in?" I asked.

"I can tell by your face." Esme said, everyone laughed.

"Urmm, Ill move in next week end then, is that okay?" I said looking around the room again, still couldn't believe this was mine and that I would be living in this big house, it was amazing. "Oh wait, I forgot about Jella, my cat. I can't leave him." I said sadly.

"Oh don worry sweetie, Edward told me you had a cat so I made a room especially for him, come look." She walked out, slightly bouncing on her feet. Kind of like Alice. I couldn't believe she had made a room for Jella, she was unbelievable.

Esme opened a door into a little box room at the end of the corridor, I noticed the door had a cat flap. Inside the room had cat wallpaper which made my laugh and on the floors it had all cat stuff, games for him to play, he would love it.

"Oh my god, this is great Esme. Thank you so much, this really means a lot!" I said happily hugging her as she hugged me back. "but I just have one question?"

"Sure, what is it?" she asked.

"How much is it, to rent the room?" I asked, hoping she would charge much because I was runny low on money lately, the bills had gone up in my apartment and also food prices were getting higher. I heard her laugh, along with Edward and Alice.

"Bella darling, you don't have to pay! That would be like asking Edward and Alice to pay, your like a daughter to me know Bella, no money needed." She smiled, reaching out to hug me again.

"Thank you so much, that means a lot." I said, silly tears star to run down my face as I wiped them away after hugging Esme.

"What wrong Bella? Why are you crying." Edward asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy and really lucky to have you guys." I said, feeling a bit silly, Edward walked over and hugged me, I leaned on him again and sniffled on his shoulder, also smelling his amazing scent.

"I love you guys." I said, as I felt Alice joining in the hug, then Esme. Poor Carlisle for being at work.

"We love you to Bella." They all said together, making us all shake with laughter.

**LOL, sorry it was a bit cheesy and if these any typos and shit ahh well! **

**I hoped you liked it so please REVIEW please! *begs on knees* you love me right? I promise to write soon, and please go check my profile and read my one-shot on Bella and Edward, or if you like PLL (Pretty Little Liars) go read my one-shot on Aria and Ezra, thanks! :]**

**Hannah.**


	28. To Far Again?

**HEY PEOPLE! How beautiful was The Royal Wedding? Did you watch it? How pretty did Kate look, I am so in love with them two now. They are so cute together! :D3 anyways, on wards towards the next chapter, hope you like and KEEP REVIEWING! :] thanks.**

***just warning you this contains some lemons, but not full on lemons. They will come soon, I promise***

**I do not own any of these characters, as you do no. Stephenie Meyer owns them all! :]**

**Recap:** _"I love you guys." I said, as I felt Alice joining in the hug, then Esme. Poor Carlisle for being at work._

"_We love you to Bella." They all said together, making us all shake with laughter._

Chapter 26, To Far Again?

I still couldn't believe this room was going to be mine, it was perfect. I also couldn't believe I would be living in this mansion of a house with Edward, Alice, Esme and Carlisle. My life was great. Once Edward had shown me around the rest of the house, including his room which was surprisingly clean and was a lot like mine with music and books everywhere.

We had somehow managed to be lying on his really big bed with me straddling him as we kissed passionately, my hands where tugging on his locks of hair as his hands roamed around my back and got lower to my bum, he squeezed it and pulled me more against his obvious growing member. I groaned at the feeling as I pressed harder against him, earning a growl out of him. Out of nowhere he had flipped me over so I was now underneath him he trailed one of his hands up to my thigh and lightly opened my legs apart as he ground his erection into me, you could hear our heavy breathing in the quiet room.

"Edward, I think we should stop before this goes to fat." I panted out, but seeing his eyes filled with lust I bent down and kissed him again.

"Who said where going to get far?" He grunted, grinding his hips into mine, making me moan. "I love it when you moan." He said, his hand coming to remove my hair that had fell in front of my face.

"Edwarrrrrrrrrrrrd." I moaned.

Our heads both snapped up as we heard a loud knock on his door, we both sat him quickly and flattened out our clothes, Edward finding a pillow to hide his thing. It made me giggle as he looked over at me and gave me the evils, making me laugh harder.

"Hello, Edward. Are you in there? I haven't heard noise in a while; I thought you might have went out." I heard Esme's caring voice on the other side of the door.

"Yes mum where still in here, we were just…urm." Edward tried to come up with something to say.

"We were just listening to some music on Edwards iPods trough the ear plugs." I piped in, helping out. Earning a thank you smile from Edward. Esme opened he door and walked in, she held her gaze on where Edward was holding his pillow to his crotch. I tried to hide a giggle.

"Oh right, I understand." Esme looked round, also trying to hide a smile by the looks of it, she new what we where doing. "I just wanted to ask you Bella if you would like to stay for tea?" she asked politely.

I smiled up at her as I was still sitting on the bed, "Sure, what are we having?" I asked.

"We where going to have a BBQ, seeing as it's a nice day. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah that's fine, I love BBQ's."

"Good, we will start it in about half an hour so you can to what you want with your time." She gave us a little cheeky smile as she walked out the room.

Both me and Edward burst out laughing when she left, I crawled back over to him and removed the pillow as I climed back in his lap. For the remainder of the 30 minutes we didn't get back to what we where doing before, we simply listened to some music and shared a few small kisses.

**Hoped you liked it, little bit lemony. You like lemons?, don't like lemons? Tell me the truth. Please review and stuff, thanks you! :]**

**Hannah3**


	29. BBQ

**HEY sorry I haven't updated, again. It was my birthday! Woot! :] anyways, I hoped you had a good weekend, or long weekend for some people (like me) I hope you like this chapter, blah de blah the usual! Enjoy and REVIEW! :]3**

**I do not own any of these characters!**

**Recap: **_"We where going to have a BBQ, seeing as it's a nice day. Is that okay with you?"_

"_Yeah that's fine, I love BBQ's."_

"_Good, we will start it in about half an hour so you can to what you want with your time." She gave us a little cheeky smile as she walked out the room._

_Both me and Edward burst out laughing when she left, I crawled back over to him and removed the pillow as I climbed back in his lap. For the remainder of the 30 minutes we didn't get back to what we where doing before, we simply listened to some music and shared a few small kisses._

**Oh and I just wanted to say, this is in Edwards POV so… surprise! :D **

Chapter 27, BBQ

20 minutes later we heard Esme shout us, telling us the BBQ was ready and that Carlisle will be here in 10 minutes, when we walked through the conservatory door, holding hands. I spotted Alice sitting on a very looking flustered Jasper. Once she seen us she started bouncing up and down still in mind that she was seated on Jaspers lap, the little evil pixie. I feel for sorry for Jasper right now I no how he felt. As if Bella could read my mind she squeezed my hand and went on her tip toes to whisper up in my ear.

"Jasper looks like he's about to die." She giggled, oh how much I loved to see her laugh. It made her whole face light up and them deep chocolate eyes shine. I just wanted to take her right here and now, obviously I couldn't because one; we were taking it slow (which is really hard to do) two; where in the garden and I think it would be a bit inappropriate of us to just have a little funky time on a table and third: well I don't have a third but I just thought I would say number three coz these kinda things usually have 3 points…

Jasper looked to me and sent me a glare, and a 'dude help me now before I burst'. Ahh what could I do, I liked so see him suffer. I laughed along with Bella.

"Hey Alice." Bella said opening up her arms for Alice to hug her, least she was the nice on in our couple. God I'm evil. From the corner of my eye I see Jasper stand up, his hand covering his crotch area. He walked passed me, glaring.

"I hate you." He said, fast walking into the house to sort out his, little problem.

The sun was shining outside in the garden, Carlisle soon came home and we all enjoyed our burgers and hotdogs on the BBQ. We listened to some of what I call 'Esme Music' which consisted of some country and classical.

Bella was still chatting away with Alice, god knows about what. Probably clothes and shoes and shit like that, when Jasper had came back I tried my hardest not to laugh, which didn't work and I ended up getting hit on the head. I chatted to him a bit and asked Carlisle if there was any work he could hook me up with because when I wasn't with Bella my life was pretty boring, just sitting around strumming on my guitar, or playing the piano.

He had told me there was so shadow works I could do but I would get paid that much, I accepted to offer and I was now let's say a new Dr Cullen. He said I could go into work with him on Monday morning and he would tell me all the rules and what I had to too. I had done a medical course at university but I only knew the basics because I dropped out half way to start working with music.

I was actually looking forward to be working again.

**So there you go, a little insight into Edwards head. What did you think? Did you like it in his POV? Or should I just stick to Bella's? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME! :]**

**And have any of you checked out my others stories? If you have please review them? Please *begs on knees***

**And feel free to ask me any questions, for example if you want to no more about me? Or just question about the story? Feel free, I will not bite! ;D **

**Thanks for reading, REVIEW!**

**Hannah.**

_**Songs I listened to while writing this chapter:**_

_**Burning in the Skies by Linkin Park**_

_**Need you know by Lady Antebellum**_

_**Rope by Foo Fighters **_

_**And more but I cant remember! ;D3**_


End file.
